


The Perfect Ones Always Fall

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Hurt Barry Allen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, Leonard Snart is Captain Cold, Leonard Snart is an Idiot, Leonard Snart is in Denial, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Leonard Snart has been fearing the day he found his soulmate. He secretly hoped that he would never find his soulmate. What happens if is turned out to be the one and only scarlet speedster.





	The Perfect Ones Always Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ColdFlash Bingo 2019

Snart loved to wear long sleeves. He didn't care what kind, sweater, shirt, jacket, hoodie. As long as he had something to cover his wrist. He's been doing it since he was 13 and didn't plan on quitting.

Snart has a reason for wearing long sleeves everywhere he goes. Just like every other person in this Earth he got his mark. His stupid mark that he hated so much for what it said.

On the tip of his wrist was a set of words that his soulmate would one day tell him, only problem was what was being said was one of his most guarded secrets.

Snart held hope that he would never find his soulmate for that reason. Of course he also believed that people are better off without him. That they should avoid him. Everyone who gets close to him gets hurt, but he also knows how soulmates truly work,not like the crap teachers and parents spit at you to make you happy.

Your soulmate won't always make you happy. They just have the possibility to. Your soulmate could abuse you, but because of how this world works those abused idiots would trick their mind into thinking it's how they show love. Just look at his parents. Prime example of what a soulmate could do to one another.

That's why when the words left the person's lip he couldn't believe it. Whoever was responsible for giving out the soulmarks had made a mistake.

“I finally figured out your secret,” Barry Allen. The one and only Flash. The words just came out of his lips, but that was only half. As long as he didn't say the other half Snart figured he was in the clear.

“And what secret would that be,” Snart asked him while keeping himself calm and collected on the outside, but on tje inside he was panicking.

He never wanted to meet his soul mate because of the way his mark is. For the longest time he thought it was a mistake. Soulmarks are suppose to be one sentence, but he got two. It gave him hope that Barry would not be the right person.

“You'd do anything to protect your sister,” Barry answered back at him.

‘Keep it toghter Snart,” Len told himself.

Snart lasted through Barry's speech. The speech about how he had good in him, but he wasn't really listening.

Sure he understood, but at the moment he didn't care.

Once Barry left the guards lifted him up to bring him back to his cell. He waited until after the jail doors closed and punched the wall.

“Why'd it have to be him,” he screamed, not ready caring about the other inmates.

“Why did it have to be the one person that brought joy into my life,” Snart asked himself as he punched the mirror and slid down the wall.

“I can't let him know,” Snart whispered as tears went down his face. After all he would do everything he can to protect his soulmate, even if it meant not telling him.

A few years passed by when some guy named Rip Hunter came to recruit him for some mission. He instantly agreed in his head, after all Barry can't find out if Barry's not around. It took some acting and time to get Mick on board, but once he was Snart felt like everything was going to turn out great.

He didn't plan to go up in flames and explosion. He didn't plan for Sara Lance to kiss him, but in that moment when he was finally alone he smiled. “At least Barry never know.”

As soon as the legends were out of there they had to call up Barry and inform him.

“Barry we have some bad news,” Sara told him over the phone.

“What happened. Is Snart alright,” Barry asked quickly and it made the others flinch. Barry cared for them a, but he cared about Snart the most. Always asking if he's doing well.

“Barry Snart died on a mission,” Sara told him and she could hear his breath hitch on the phone as he soon started to cry.

“NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!” Barry screamed at them through the phone.

It must of attracted attention as they heard someone running in. “Barry what's wrong,” It was Iris on the other line as well now.

“He's gone Iris. He's gone and he's not coming back. I was supposed to wait for him. I was suppose to wait until he was ready,” Barry cried to her.

Eventually Barry passed out from crying and that's when she noticed that someone was on the other line.

“Sorry. It's going to be hard for him,” Iris told the legends, who she guessed ws on the other line

“What was Barry talking about,” Ray asked what everyone was thinking.

“Snart must not of told you. Snart is, well was, Barry's soulmate,” she told them as the legends gained a surprised look on their face, but Iris no knowing continued. “When Barry found out he figured so did Snart, but he thought that he just wasn't ready and never brought it up to him until Snart did.”


End file.
